Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to security surveillance technology, in particular, to a method, a device, and a computer-readable medium for tagging an object in a video.
Related Art
In recent years, security surveillance systems are universal, and video surveillance systems are widely utilized for security purposes. For example, the security surveillance systems are installed in airports, train, or subway stations, banks, hotels, etc., so that videos of these locations can be continuously captured by the security surveillance systems for real-time monitoring or for recording and storage.
A conventional security surveillance system commonly includes several cameras for continuously capturing videos of a monitored environment, and the system stores the videos captured by the cameras. In other words, the security surveillance system records the videos of the monitored environment. The security surveillance system has a video playback function, so that a user can check interested or suspected objects in the frames of the video.
During the video playback, when the user finds interested or suspected objects in the frames of the video, the user can use a tag function provided by the security surveillance system to tag the frames showing the interested or suspected objects.
In a conventional way, the user needs to continuously checking the frames of the videos as well as dragging the timeline to change the play time of the video for finding and tagging the possible start time that indicates the appearing of the object; then, the user uses the same way to find and tag the possible end time that indicates the disappear of the object. However, such a tagging way is complicated and inefficient. When the user has to do the tagging task for several cameras and/or for several objects, the task will become a huge burden for the user.